Mobile devices have become indispensable in our daily lives. More and more people are using mobile devices in personal and business settings for a variety of purposes. The privacy of users, especially in a personal setting, is becoming more important in today's society. Current application wrapping techniques associate a wrapped application with an enterprise user account. In addition, policies for the wrapped application are delivered primarily or partly based on the identity of the user. Thus, with current techniques, a user's identity or user account information could be exposed to a rogue application or to an entity to which the user might not want this information provided. Thus, there is a need for people to generate managed applications in an anonymous manner.